Legacy (game)
Legacy is a Star Trek video game published in November 2006. Summary [[file:enterprise Legacy.jpg|thumb|Picture of NX-01 in Legacy.]] Legacy is a starship based game where players command a set number of ships through the different eras. Spanning forty years of Star Trek history, including 221 years within the Star Trek continuity, you control most of the main starships of all the Trek television shows and movies. These include: * * * * * * * The game also includes voiceovers from all five Star Trek television Captains. The player has to go through missions in order to combat the plans of a Vulcan scientist known as T'Uerell, who ends up being a thorn in the side of not only Jonathan Archer, but also James T. Kirk and Jean-Luc Picard. ''Enterprise'' Era In May 2159, Captain Jonathan Archer and ''Enterprise'' NX-01 on a mission to find a Vulcan scientist named T'Uerell and save her from the Romulans, rescues the [[USS Coto|USS Coto]] in the process. Enterprise then escorts T'Uerell to her research post under the pretense of an evacuation; however, the station is eventually lost with all hands. After this, there is a series of missions that Archer is assigned to, and comes to learn that T'Uerell is behind many disasters in the Alpha Quadrant including infecting planets with toxins and attempting to use these toxins to annihilate Earth. This plan is thwarted by Captain Archer and his task force. T'Uerell goes into hiding and is not heard from until the late 23rd century. ''The Original Series'' Era 111 years later, in 2270, Captain James T. Kirk and the , along with a Starfleet task force head deep into Klingon space to capture an experimental vessel, a Klingon Bird-of-Prey. After Kirk is able to capture the ship with a tractor beam, Kirk infiltrates Klingon space and finds T'Uerell scheming with the Klingons to once again destroy the Federation with a Klingon beam weapon. The weapon is destroyed, but T'Uerell flees again, much to Kirk's ire. Three years later, in 2273, Admiral Kirk and the crew of the Enterprise thwart T'Uerell's plan to conquer the Federation, and learn that she is working with strange cybernetic creatures that are assimilating Klingon vessels. Many ships are destroyed in the resulting conflict. During the attack, thousands of Omega particles destroy subspace in a three light-year distance. Kirk asks Starfleet to develop the Omega Directive. Kirk is disappointed that he did not defeat T'Uerell, and concludes his quest. ''The Lost Era In 2333, Captain Ruhalter of the is monitoring a fight between the Romulans and T'Uerell's ship. As she is vastly outgunned and outnumbered, T'Uerell activates a Borg device, which destroys an unpopulated planet and it causes large pieces of stellar debris to break off from the planetoid and head for the Phidian star system filled with hundreds of millions of people. The resulting shockwave from the planetoid's core hits the ''Stargazer and Ruhalter is killed. His first officer, Lieutenant Commander Jean-Luc Picard takes command and heads to a starbase. After the ship is somewhat repaired, the Stargazer takes a task force inside the system and destroy many pieces of stellar debris. Later, the task force saves three heavily populated planets, Phidian I, II and III, with the help of modified sensor pods now armed with phasers, which the task force dragged into orbit by tractor beams. Later, a huge piece of stellar debris breaks off the planetoid and heads for a Class M planet, Phidian III. Picard realizes that he will not be able to break it up with his ship's phasers and photon torpedoes, but will be able to destroy it by using the ship's tractor beam to drag other debris into the huge stellar debris. After obliterating the immense piece of stellar debris, the system is saved from annihilation. Picard is then promoted to Captain and takes command of the Stargazer. ''The Next Generation'' Era Years later, in 2368, Lieutenant Commander Benjamin Sisko is taking the into a nebula filled system for it's first trial run. Sisko notes that there are warp dampeners all over, which makes the ships' warp drive impossible. Shortly after this discovery, the ship unfortunately runs into three Romulan warbirds and has to take evasive maneuvers, since she cannot escape at warp. Sisko and his crew are soon captured and are placed at a Romulan starbase while their ship is impounded. Fortunately, the , commanded by Captain Jean-Luc Picard comes to the rescue, by beaming an away team in and to set the Defiant's crew free. After destroying enough warp dampeners, the Defiant, the Enterprise-D and the task force leave at warp. Sisko records a log stating he had seen a Vulcan ship under attack as he and the Enterprise-D fled the system. Sisko files a complaint with Starfleet Command. He is told that this is not the first case of a Vulcan ship doing strange things like that. Sisko then says that he plans to discover more about it but admits that it probably "won't be to (his) liking." 12 years later, in 2380, shortly after the events of Star Trek Nemesis, Picard, along with the and new personnel head into a final confrontation with T'Uerell. T'Uerell's once pristine Vulcan ship is now overrun with Borg technology. Picard is aided by the help of Admiral Kathryn Janeway and her old starship the . They meet of with T'Uerell and learn her true intentions. She plans to conquer the Alpha Quadrant with the Borg. She believes that everything she has done, including the deaths of many Starfleet personnel have been for the greater good. Picard and Janeway try to convince her otherwise, but she refuses to listen. Janeway leaves the system and tells Picard that "(she) will be back with some friends" and orders Picard to defend Federation colonies from assimilation. Picard succeeds and orders that the ship be taken to Deep Space 9. T'Uerell and the Borg cubes make their way to Bajor and the Deep Space 9 space station. Picard and his task force help to defend the Klingon and Romulan forces, showing how far things have gone in the past 200 years. With the loyalty Picard has garnered, the Romulan and Klingon starships place themselves under his flag. The forces engage T'Uerell and her Borg allies and they are defeated. With that, T'Uerell escapes with the Enterprise-E in hot pursuit. After this, T'Uerell flees to a star system with many Borg vessels, with Janeway noting that she will not be able to leave, because of all the ships surrounding her. After destroying a Borg tactical cube, the Federation/Klingon/Romulan forces, along with the Enterprise-E and its task force engage T'Uerell. After destroying the strain that is protecting her, all ships open fire. T'Uerell's ship cannot stand the pounding and is finally destroyed, thus bringing to an end 221 years of unending conflict. Picard could hear T'Uerell calling out to him in her final minutes. Whether it was the Vulcan or the Borg in her remains to be seen... References Characters :Jonathan Archer • James T. Kirk • Jean-Luc Picard • Benjamin Sisko • Kathryn Janeway • Reggie • Rick • T'Uerell • Tuqnev • Menvek • Vorel • Praetus • Valerius • Daithan Ruhalter • Vigo Travis Mayweather • Charles Tucker III • Robert April • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • Spock • Bendes Kettaract • Geordi La Forge • Data • William T. Riker • Deanna Troi Starships and vehicles Vulcan ships ; : Seleya Earth and Federation ships 22nd century Earth ships ; : • • ; (scout) : • • • ; : Avenger • Columbia • Currie • Enterprise ; (destroyer) : • • • Minuteman • ; (destroyer) : • • • ; (scout) : • • • ; : • • • 23rd century Federation ships ; : • • • ; (23rd century scout) : • • • ;Apollo-class refit (scout) : • • • ; : • • • ; (Constitution-class refit) : • • • ; : • • • ; : • • • ; : • • • ;Excelsior-class refit : • • • ; : • • • ; Miranda-class refit : • • • • ; (scout) : • • • ; / Proxima-class refit : • • • 24th century Federation ships ; : • • • ; : • • • • ; : • • • • ; : • • • • ; : • • • ; : • • • ; : • • • ; : • • • ; : • • • • • • ; (scout) : • • • Other Earth and Federation ships ; : • • • Klingon Empire ''Enterprise'' era ; "Predator" : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; "Stinger" (destroyer) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (scout) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ''The Original Series'' era ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (D20) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ;''D3''-class : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (scout) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (D12) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ''The Next Generation'' era ; (D10) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (scout) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Romulan Star Empire ''Enterprise'' era ; Bird-of-prey (scout) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (destroyer) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (scout) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (destroyer) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; Biogenic transport : ; Romulan cargo ship / Biogenic disseminator : ''The Original Series'' era ; Bird-of-prey (scout) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; ( ) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (refit Stormbird D7) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (scout) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ''The Next Generation'' era ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (scout) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Borg Collective ''Enterprise'' era :Borg diamond (I) • Borg obelisk (I) • Borg cube (I) • Borg rectangle (I) • Borg sphere (I) • Borg pyramid (I) (scout) ''The Original Series'' era :Borg diamond (II) • Borg obelisk (II) • Borg cube (II) • Borg rectangle (II) • Borg sphere (II) • Borg pyramid (II) (scout) ;Omega sphere : ZX-527 ;Omega power sphere : HL-119 • HL-416 • HL-1358 ''The Next Generation'' era :Borg diamond (III) • Borg obelisk (III) • Borg cube (III) • Borg rectangle (III) • Borg sphere (III) • Borg pyramid (III) (scout) • Tactical cube • Unnamed Borg diamonds • Unnamed Borg obelisks • Unnamed Borg rectangles Stations and outposts Federation stations :Command post 303 • Command post 412 • Command post 823 • Engineering station 17 • Engineering station 268 • Engineering station 367 • Engineering station 473 • Kettaract research station • Mining base • Orpheus • Research outpost S31 • Research station Gravenor • Sensor array 12 • Sensor platform 2 • Sensor platform 19 • Sensor platform 82 • Shipyard 17 • Shipyard 4 • Shipyard 34 • Shipyard 40 • Shipyard 86 • Shipyard 93 • Shipyard 344 • Shipyard 357 • Shipyard 411 • Shipyard 419 • Shipyard 452 • Shipyard 521 • Starbase 61 • Starbase 127 Klingon stations :Klingon engineering station • Klingon mining facility • Klingon weapon platform • Outpost Ch'targh • Outpost Gi'ral • Outpost Kretorg • Shipyard 263 • Shipyard 411 • Starbase 419 • Shipyard 623 Romulan stations :Silvak outpost • Harvesting station 23 • Harvesting station 83 • Romulan outpost • Shipyard 86 • Shipyard 263 Locations :Aurelius region • Epsilon Theta system • Hayre Expanse • • Itari system • Itarian nebula • Kathra system • Lantaru sector • Makus system • Orcini • Phidian system • Protostellar nebula • Sol system • Tyburn sector • Tyburn system Stars and systems Planets :Arus • Aulus • Aurelia Prime • Aurelia II • Aurelia III • Aurelia IV • Bajor • Cahermad • Caspurus • Cepallius • Corarg • D-19218 • D-19872 • D-26823 • D-45692 • Encaria • Epsilon Theta I • Epsilon Theta II • Epsilon Theta III • Epsilon Theta IV • Epsilon Theta V • Epsilon Theta VI • Epsilon Theta VII • Glian • H-54786 • H-72579 • H-91876 • Hayre Beta • Jastius • K-37456 • K-74823 • L-64555 • L-64555 • M-09648 • M-20391 • M-21200 • M-49213 • M-78526 • M-98515 • Masallian • Miantis • Phidian I • Phidian II • Phidian III • Punitis • Rutrunian • Thordororn • Varbara • Yridian Earth • Galorndon Core • Vulcan Moons :Corarg • Derna • H-28365 • Jeraddo • L-34198 • L-35841 • L-61208 • Sharongrane • Tarmorn • Urand Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan • Borg • Klingon • Romulan Orion • Andorian • Encari • Bajoran States and organizations :Borg Collective • Klingon Empire • Romulan Star Empire • Tal Shiar • United Federation of Planets Dominion • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Intelligence • Vulcan High Command Science and technology :dampener • electromagnetic pulse • energy collector • energy dampener • energy vessel • cloaking device • cutting beam • dampener • energy collector • impulse drive • magneton pulse • nebula • nuclear fusion • sensor • sensor array • sensor transponder • shield generator • subspace signal • tractor beam • transponder • turret • warp dampener • warp dampener distribution node • warp drive grappler Ranks and titles :acting • admiral • captain • commander • commodore • lieutenant commander • ensign • helmsman • subcommander Events :Attack on Gravenor • Battle of Aurelia • Battle of Kathra • Battle of Tyburn • Battle of the Hayre Expanse • Mission to Encaria • Mission to Epsilon Theta • Mission to Itari • Mission to Kathra • Mission to Lantaru • Mission to Makus • Neutral Zone disturbance of 2333 • Search for the Seleya • Third Battle of Deep Space 9 Other references :away team • Epsilon First Minister • Gre'thor • Kettaract Incident • Omega Directive • Protomatter • Romulan toxin • Sto-vo-kor Appendices Background * The original story for Legacy was to be based on the Iconians (as established in the TNG episode "Contagion") and a Vulcan named Sovak using their gateway technology in an alliance with the Borg. This campaign has now been replaced by a new story written by D.C. Fontana. * The music for Legacy was composed by Rod Abernethy and Jason Graves, the two composers produced sixty minutes of classically-styled music for the game, samples of which can be heard on their website. * There is an additional level to the "legacy" aspect of Legacy: several of the Klingon and Romulan ship classes are based on designs originally published in FASA's Star Trek: The Role-Playing Game from the 1980s. * During T'Uerell's flashback scene that reveals the Borg's origin, there are several Dominion Jem'Hadar fighters seen that are attacked by the Borg Cubes, which suggests that the Borg have been to the Gamma Quadrant and fought the Dominion, but to what level is not stated. * Legacy was created with modifications in mind. Within months of the game's release, with the tutelege of some of the creators of the game, a web based community of "modders" sprang up. This allowed many performance issues to be enhanced, official patches to be easily distributed, special functions enabled including Bethesda's mission editor, as well as hundreds of fan made ships, maps, and missions. Continuity * Although the game appears to place the timeframe of the TOS movie-era missions two years or thereabouts following the end of the five-year mission (in 2272), in actuality, this dating should be moved up to no earlier than 2273 (following the events of Star Trek: The Motion Picture), due to the refit Enterprise not yet being in active service (and still under construction) during the previous year. Related stories * : Reggie has read Archer's mission report on the Orion slave girls. * : Kirk recalls the modified cloaking device that he procured from the Romulans two years prior. * : The Kettaract Incident is depicted. * : Sisko recalls the Romulans' recent attempt to conquer Vulcan. * : Picard acknowledges the loss of Data, as well as William T. Riker and Deanna Troi's new posting. He also recalls Janeway telling him that he gets all the easy assignments. * : Janeway recalls her encounter with a Borg tactical cube. Images Starships and vehicles Earth and Federation allies apollorefit.jpg|An engaging a Klingon Bird-of-Prey. akulaLegacy.jpg|An destroyer. proximaRefit.jpg|A refitted battleship. proxRefitRear.jpg|''Proxima''-class rear quarter view. tOS Miranda.jpg|''Miranda''-class. intrepid class Legacy.jpg| uSS Akula.jpg uSS Pilgrim NCC-178.jpg constellation class, Legacy.jpg Enterprise Legacy.jpg Strider class.jpg Minuteman class.jpg Discovery class.jpg Poseidon class.jpg Yorktown class.jpg Currie (NX-16).jpg Nebula USS Scott.jpg Nebula USS Scott profile.jpg Seleya 2159.jpg USS Coto.jpg USS Coto damaged.jpg Poseidon ventral.jpg USS Washington.jpg Avenger NX-09.jpg Klingon k30.jpg| . stinger.jpg| . d3.jpg|''D3''-class. neghVarLegacy.jpg| . Romulan winged Defender.jpg|Winged Defender class. harpy.jpg|Harpy class. Whitewing.jpg RomHunter.jpg Huntersside.jpg Hunterfront.jpg Hunterbeneath.jpg Hunterabeam.jpg Hunterforq.jpg Romulan battlehawk.jpg Romulan Raptor Legacy.jpg H4 praetor.jpg Three Swarm-class ships.jpg Other images legacy cover.jpg T'Uerell head on.jpg Tiburon Legacy.jpg T'Uerell works with Romulans.jpg Fedwarbird 6.jpg Klingon weapons platform.PNG Borg tactical cube (Logical Conclusions).jpg Picard and Janeway confront T'Uerell.jpg Omega sphere.jpg Reviews GameSpot.com * PC: 5.8 out of 10 * Xbox 360: 7.2 out of 10 1Up.com * Xbox 360: 6.5 out of 10 GameSpy.com * PC: 2 Stars out of 5 * Xbox 360: 2 1/2 Stars out of 5 IGN.com * PC: 5.9 out of 10 * Xbox 360: 7.0 out of 10 TeamXbox.com * Xbox 360: 5.6 out of 10 Official Xbox Magazine * Xbox 360: 8.0 out of 10 (January 2007 issue) External links * * [http://gaming.trekcore.com/legacy/ Star Trek: Legacy] at Trekcore.com * category:computer games